Nuevos amigos y algo más
by Carly Hamato Eater
Summary: Carla es una niña que se enamorara de la tortuga más joven de todas, Karai sueña con alguien que la llama con otro nombre, la tortuga más ruda conocerá a alguien especial. ¿tendrá Donnie alguna oportunidad con April? DxA MxOC LxK RxM.L
1. Prologo

Prologo:

Soy carla una niña de 15 años, tengo pelo corto y blanco (lo se un color muy poco comun) y ojos rojos como el rubi y con una gran ¨habilidad¨.

Era por la mañana y hacia un poco de calor y era normal ya que era verano, ya me habían dado las vacaciones. Me encontraba en la cocina tomando el desayuno, llevaba una camiseta naranja claro que dejaba un hombro al descubierto, unos shorts de mezclilla y unas botas negras había quedado con mi amiga Marina para dar una vuelta ella es un año mayor que yo.

Sali de mi casa ya que mis padres fallecieron hace unos años debido a un accidente de coche y me quede a vivir en casa de una amiga de mi madre hasta que cumpliera los 15 para poder firmar un documento que hicieron mis padres por si algo malo pasaba en el que me cedían una cuenta bancaria con dos millones de dólares y la casa además de darme un permiso especial en el que ponía que podía vivir sola como una persona adulta.

Termine de desayunar, lave los platos y me dirigí al parque donde habíamos quedado. Al llegar me senté en la banquita al lado del puesto de helados a esperar cuando de repente me llego un mensaje:

_Hola onee-chan _(me llamaba asi de cariño)_ no podre salir durante toda la semana ya que mis padres me castigaron por mis notas bajas perdón pero te lo compensare con un videojuego o lo que sea adiós._

Pues vaya Marina podia ser mayor que yo pero le superaba en casi todo o todo, es como un don o algo así pero tengo la capacidad de captar todo solo viendo o escuchando y memorizarlo y es algo que me resalta mucho ya que gracias a ese ¨don¨ suelo superar a mis amigos en algunas cosas (por no decir casi todas).

Como estaba sola y aburrida decidí ir a visitar a mi amigo Sebastián y de paso llevarle algún postre por el favor que me hizo hace dos días al prestarme los apuntes de ingles porque me pase toooda la hora dibujando personajes de animes y tuve que decirle que no pude dormir por culpa del vecino y su nuevo perro, no iba a decirle ¨¿me puedes prestar los apuntes de ingles ya que me quede toda la hora dibujando a personajes de animes?¨ no claro que no.

Le compre una tarrina de helado de menta y chocolate del cual compartíamos el gusto del sabor, cuando llegué a su casa jugamos y hablamos de cosas triviales hasta que se hizo muy tarde y decidí irme a mi casa que quedaba solo a unas 5 cuadras de aquí me despedí y me fui.

Mientras caminaba escuche un sonido proveniente de un callejón, la curiosidad me mataba y no sabía qué hacer, confié en mis instintos y fui pero no vi a nadie. Me di cuenta de que había un líquido brillante en el suelo de color azul con un shuriken al lado cosa que me pareció rara y como toda chica normal tendría que haberme asustado y salir corriendo, pero yo no era muy normal que digamos y me acerque lentamente cuando me di cuenta que en la estrella ninja había un símbolo que me pareció un tanto especial. Escuche un ruido de voces detrás mia, por instinto gire y me encontré un par de ojos que me miraban con curiosidad y fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta que el portador de esos bonitos ojos azules no era humano… 

**¿Lo sigo? ¿lo dejo? no lo se nos leemos todo depende de ustedes.** **Bueno dejen un review por favor porque si no Slash vendrá por tii.**

**Adios criaturitas de fanfiction XD (yo y mis ocurrencia XD)**


	2. Conociendonos

**Hola ya he vuelto, bueno el segundo capítulo está en proceso, pero necesito reviews para poder seguirlos subiendo ¡TODO DEPENDE DE USTEDES! Bueno sin más aquí está el primer capítulo.**

CAPITULO 1:

Mikey: bueno chicos otra pelea con esos cerebros extraterrestres victoriosa.

Ralph: ya lo creo, necesitaba desestresarme con algo.

Mikey: chicos…

L, R y D: ¿qué?

Mikey: me deje un shuriken allí. (dice señalando hacia el callejón donde se encontraba el shuriken y un frasco de mutágeno) ire a por él.

Donnie lo coge por la muñeca para impedir que se valla.

Donnie: creo que se te han adelantado.

Mikey volteo la cabeza hacia la dirección que señalaba su hermano para encontrarse con unos bonitos ojos color rubí que lo miraban fijamente, era una chica de pelo blanco más o menos de su edad y con su arma en la mano.

Leo: chicos… me parece que ya nos ha visto.

Rapha: tan patosos como siempre.

Chica: ¿ho-¡hola!?

Mikey: ho… (No puede continuar porque Donatello le tapa la boca)

Donnie: cuidado podría ser una enemiga.

Mikey: (librándose de su hermano) entonces ya nos habría atacado, ire a saludarla.

Sus hermanos no tuvieron tiempo de detenerlo asi que Leo dijo que se quedarían observándolos sigilosamente detrás de los basureros por si algo malo pasaba.

Mikey: hola.

Chica: hola (con una bonita sonrisa) mi nombre es Carla encantada.

Mikey: el mío Miguel Angel pero me puedes decir Mickey. Oye.

Carla: dime.

Mikey: porque no te asustaste cuando me viste, es que normalmente la gente huye cuando nos ve.

Carla: bueno… (Contando con los dedos) primero: si hubieras querido atacarme ya lo hubieras hecho, segundo: me pareces adorable… (Se sonroja un poco)

Mikey: (también sonrojado) gr-gracias.

Carla: tercero: tengo una buena razón para no tenerte miedo pero eso es un secreto, por cierto ¿esto es tuyo? (señándole el shuriken)

Mikey: sip es es mio.

Se escuchan unos ruidos desde detrás de los basureros pero solo los oye Carla.

Carla: déjame el shuriken un momento.

Mikey: claro toma. (Ni se acuerda que sus hermanos los vigilan)

Carla coge el shuriken y como si fuera toda una experta lo lanza hacia detrás del basurero de donde salen otras tres tortugas y una con el shuriken clavado en su bõ.

Ralph: más cuidado niña. (Muy cabreado)

Mikey: no se llama niña, se llama Carla.

Ralph: (fingiendo) huy que miedo.

Carla: siento interrumpir pero ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

Mikey: mis hermanos.

Donnie: Donatello, pero me puedes llamar Donnie.

Ralph: Raphael, pero me gusta que me digan Ralph.

Leo: Leonardo pero dime Leo, y a él ya lo conoces. (señalando a Mickey.)

Carla: encantada yo soy Carla y no tengo apodo, por cierto ¿sabeis que es esto? (acercándose y a punto de tocar la sustancia azulada)

Donnie: ¡no lo toques! (cogiéndola de la muñeca para impedírselo)

Donnie al haberla cogido de la muñeca hace que pierda el equilibrio pero ella fácilmente da una voltereta antes de caer.

Mikey: wow.

Leo: dime ¿cómo sabes hacer eso?

Carla: pues digamos que es como un don mmm… digamos que tengo un nivel de concentración sorprendente, os lo puedo demostrar me he dado cuenta de que lleváis armas así que si no es mucho pedir me gustaría que me hicierais una demostración con ellas.

Rapha: mira y observa y te demostrare que nadie me puede igualar.

Carla: ¿eso es un reto?

Rapha: tómalo como quieras.

Raphael coge sus sais y se pone a hacer algunos de los movimientos más difíciles que se sabe a lo que Carla no pierde detalle alguno.

Rapha: bien estos son algunos de mis mejores tenicas asi que no creo que me puedas ni…

Carla: (no le deja terminar ya que coge sus sais) calla y mira.

Carla se pone a hacer cada uno de los movimientos de Rapha a la perfección cosa que hace que se moleste un poco mientras que Leo y Mickey la miran asombrados y Donnie analizando cada uno de sus movimientos como lo hizo Carla con Rapha solo que él lo hacía para comparar a estos.

Carla: bien termine (devolviéndole los sais a Rapha)

L, D y M: asombroso.

Rapha: tampoco es para tanto.

Leo: Ralph es normal tú llevas años aprendiendo esos movimientos y a ella solo le ha llevado cuestión de minutos.

Mikey: y si la llevamos con Splinter.

Leo: no creo que sea buena idea, acuérdate como se puso cuando llevamos a April.

Mikey: si pero es diferente, ella tiene un don.

Donnie: bueno no podemos arriesgarnos apenas la conocemos.

Carla: tiempo, tiempo, tiempo ¿Quién es Splinter?

Todas las tortugas: es nuestro padre.

De repente Carla cambio su sonrisa pon una expresión de tristeza para luego ponérsele los ojos húmedos y cristalinos, Leo fue el primero en darse cuenta.

Leo: oye, ¿estás bien?

Carla: s-si, lo siento es que recordé algo que no me hubiera gustado recordar.

Y Carla les conto a los chicos el accidente de sus padre, el dinero que le dejaron y como acabo viviendo sola.

Carla: y eso es todo, además me he dado cuenta de algo.

Donnie: ¿el qué?

Carla: pues que siento como si os conociera desde siempre y que vais a tener que ver mucho en mi vida.

Mikey: tranquila, puedes confiar en nosotros.

Carla: hemm… y ¿Qué hora es?

Donnie: pues son las… ¡Dios mio es tardísimo Splinter nos va a matar!

Carla: yo creo que es hora de que también me vaya.

Leo: pues entonces adiós. (Con una sonrisa.)

Carla: ¿nos volveremos a ver?

Mikey: por supuesto.

Carla: tengo una idea mañana podéis venir a visitarme.

Donnie: si no es molestia claro.

Carla les da su dirección y se despide de ellos para luego acercarse a Mikey y darle un beso en la mejilla. Las tortugas van de camino a la alcantarilla pero Mikey está en otro mundo con lo que sus hermanos se dan cuenta de la razón y comienzan a molestarlo.

Leo: parece que a nuestro hermanito le gusta alguien.

Mikey: claro que no, Carla solo me cae bien.

Donnie: ¡aja! Esa es la prueba nadie menciono a Carla ni tampoco a ti.

Rapha: jajaja no lo puedes negar ya te hemos pillado.

Mikey: y como sabéis si me gusta o no.

Rapha: fácil, te sonrojas cuando te habla…

Donnie: y te brillan los ojos cuando estas cerca de ella.

Leo: por no decir los besitos que te da.

Mikey: pues la verdad no lo se…

Leo: no tienes por qué avergonzarte a Donnie le gusta April y no le decimos nada.

Donnie: pero si no parais todo el dia de dar la lata con eso.

Rapha: es inevitable.

Mikey: Donnie, ya se cómo te sientes. Pero yo no quiero que me estéis molestando con eso.

Leo: como dijo Ralph es inevitable pero contigo no nos pasaremos tanto ¿verdad?

D y R: bueno…

Leo: ¿¡verdad!?

D y R: vale…

Ya en la guarida.

Leo: ya regresamos.

Splinter: buenas noches hijos mios, me podeís decir a que se debe el haber tardado en volver del patrullaje nocturno.

Leo: sensei lo sentimos la tardanza pero si me permite explicarle.

Splinter: comienza.

Así Leo le explica lo sucedido.

Splinter: Michelangelo debes ser más cuidadoso con tus pertenencias.

Mikey: hai sensei.

Splinter: y tu Leonardo como líder debes prestar más atención a la puntualidad.

Leo: hai sensei.

Splinter: como castigo entrenareis el doble durante los próximos tres días. Y me gustaría conocer a vuestra amiga llamada Carla al parecer tiene un don muy especial y me gustaría conocer más sobre ella.

Splinter no solia aceptar de esa manera el que sus hijos se dejaran ver por una humana, pero vio como cada vez que mencionaban el nombre de ella a su hijo más pequeño le brillaban los ojos de la emoción y él lo sabía, sabía que se estaba haciendo mayor.

Todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para luego dormirse al instante ya que estaban muy cansados, menos la tortuga de bandana naranja.

Mikey: será que en verdad me he enamorado de ella, no lo sá. Hoy he sentido una sensación extraña en el pecho pero agradable, creo que al final si me estoy enamorando poco a poco de bueno mañana la podre volver a ver.

Y con este último pensamiento Mikey cayó en profundo sueño.

En casa de Carla.

Carla: que cansada estoy, la verdad no creí que el día de hoy sería tan interesante seguro que mañana se llevaran la sorpresa de su vida, aunque ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué será lo que siento por mmm Mickey? ¿será amor? No lo se, y tampoco se porque le di ese beso en la mejilla ¿se habrá enfadado? Bueno tendre que disculparme con el mañana.

Se dirigio al cuarto de baño a darse una ducha y luego irse a dormir con la seguridad de que al día siguiente seria muchísimo más emocionante que hoy.

Era un nuevo dia y Mikey se levantó antes que sus hermanos ya que le tocaba preparar el desayuno pero no se dio cuenta que Leo se había levantado un poco antes.

Mikey: haaa que sueño.

Leo: veo que alguien no pudo dormir, de seguro se la paso pensando en cierta personita (poniendo sonrisa pícara).

Mikey: no Leo ¿tu también? Si me dijisteis que no tocaríais el tema.

Leo: pero también te dijimos que es inevitable.

Mikey: bah da igual, ire a preparar el desayuno antes de que se levanten los demás.

Leo: ¿te ayudo en…

Donnie: haaa buenos días.

Mikey: ¡Donnie!

Donnie: ¿que?

Mikey: (le lanza un globo de agua en la cara) el doctor bromastein hace visitas a domicilioooo.

Donnie: mikeyyyy ven aquí me las vas a pagaaar.

Leo: yo aun sigo sin saber donde se los guarda.

Rapha: ¡Mikey! Cállate si no quieres que te de un golpe tan fuerte que se van a acordar hasta tus nietos.

De repente se escuchó un grito, parecía ser de una chica y provenía de las alcantarillas.

Leo: Donnie… ¿Qué fue eso?

Donnie: no lo se Leo.

Splinter: chicos, y ese grito.

Tortugas: ¡sensei!

Splinter: respondan.

Leo: bueno, estábamos en la cocina mientras Raph perseguia a Mikey…

Mikey: y escuchamos un grito…

Donnie: que venía del norte de las alcantarillas.

Leo: si nos permite sensei, ¿podemos ir a investigar?

Splinter: adelante.

Las tortugas caminan hasta llegar a una zona un poco luminosa.

Mikey: (agarrándose al caparazón de Leo) e-esto es muy tenebroso…

Donnie: chicos miren.

Donnie les enseña un trozo de tela naranja y una linterna cuando de repente se escucha otro grito, siguen la dirección de donde proviene y se encuentran a una chica con un corte muy profundo en el brazo derecho, pero no una chica normal.

Chica: Mikey… (susurrando) ayuda… (se desmaya.)

**Chan Chan Channn ¿Quién sera esa misteriosa chica? ¿Qué sabra de Mikey y sus hermanos? ¿Qué habrá querido decir Carla con la sorpresa de su vida? Esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo. Nos leemos mis criaturitas de fanfictión.**


	3. Conociendo parte 2

**Disclaimer atrasado: las TMNT no me pertenecen TT_TT**

En el capítulo anterior:

Chica: Mikey… (Susurrando) ayuda…

Capítulo 2:

Donnie: chicos, rápido ayudadme.

L y R: si.

Donnie: ¿tienes el trozo de tela que te di Mikey?

Mikey: …

Donnie: ¡Mikey!

Mikey: he, si si ¿qué pasa?

Rapha: que le des el trozo de tela y rápido.

Mikey: c-claro toma.

Donnie coge el trozo de tela naranja y con el venda el brazo a la ¨chica¨.

Donnie: según mis cálculos tardará una o dos horas en despertarse y ya que estamos más tranquilos quiero añadir que… ¡es una mutante!

Rapha: eso es obvio pero lo más importante es que es igual a nosotros, quiero decir que también tiene caparazón y…

(N/A: ¿que los sorprendí? Bueno más adelante descubrirán quien es esta chica-tortuga.)

Mikey: no hay tiempo para hablar ¡que no se dan cuenta que está herida y desmayada!

Leo: nunca me creí decir esto, el haber descubierto que es como nosotros es decir mitad humano y mitad tortuga es bastante… increíble e impactante pero Mikey tiene razón en la guarida hablaremos sobre esto.

Ya en la guarida:

Splinter: hijos mios ¿encontraron algo? (dijo tocándose la barba (¿Qué tendrá esa barba que tanto se la toca? LOL XD)

Leo: em… Sensei yo creo que encontramos más que algo.

D y R: (cargando a la chica-tortuga).

Mikey: ¡otra tortuga mutante!

Splinter: esto es muy sorprendente hijos mios. Donatello llévatela a tu laboratorio y cúrala cuando despierte le preguntaremos yo me retiro, iré a meditar.

Rapha ayuda a Donnie a llevar a la chica-tortuga al laboratorio. La tumban en una camilla improvisada encima del escritorio y le curan el brazo. Nadie decia palabra alguna, no por miedo si no porque estaban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Rapha: _genial, otra tortuga mutante y encima es una chica de verdad no sé qué pensar, mejor me voy a mi habitación a escuchar música._

Leo: _quien será esta otra chica mutante, me resulta familiar pero no sé porque solo espero que no sea un robot Kraang o pertenezca al clan del pie._

Mikey:_ ¿Quién es y porque sabe mi nombre? Recuerdo perfectamente que lo dijo y también me pidió ayuda, además es muy bonita aunque no la he podido ver bien, mejor iré a ver a Donnie a su laboratorio._

En el laboratorio Mikey se encontró a Donnie arreglando no sé qué trastos y a la chica tumbada en el escritorio-camilla, decidió irse a su habitación no sin antes lanzarle un globo de agua a Donnie XD.

Donnie: ¡Mikey!

Mikey: jajajaja el doctor bromastein ataca de nuevo.

Donnie comenzó a perseguir a Mikey por todos lados, de lo que no se habían dado cuenta era de que la chica- tortuga se estaba despertando.

Donnie: esta vez no te me escapas. ¡Cabeza de metal! Activa el programa de entrenamiento con Mikey.

Mikey: ¡¿que?! Oh nooo.

La mano de cabeza de metal agarro la cara de Mikey.

Mikey: lo sientoooo no lo volveré a haceeeer.

Donnie: cabeza de metal, para el programa de entrenamiento.

Mikey: creo que tengo la barbilla en la nariz.

Volvieron al laboratorio pero no se encontraron con nada, y ese fue el problema no había nada o mejor dicho nadie.

Donnie: oh no donde está.

Leo: (que estaba en su habitación pero salió para ver a Donnie) ¿no está el que?

Donnie: la chica (señalando la camilla)

De repente suena el teléfono de Donnie:

April: Donnie ven rápido.

Donnie: ¿yo?

April: claro tú y tus hermanos también hay algo importante que debéis saber.

Donnie: vamos para alla.

April: no, debéis venir por la noche.

Donnie: en el patrullaje nocturno iremos.

April: bien los esperare.

Donnie les explica a sus hermanos lo que le ha dicho April.

Ya por la noche en la casa de la tia de April.

Leo: y… ¿Dónde se supone que está?

April: chicos, aquí arriba en la azotea, hay algo o mejor dicho alguien a quien quiero mostraros.

Tortugas: ¿alguien?

Rapha: por si no te acuerdas solo tú y algunas personas más saben de nuestra existencia…

Leo: no podemos ir mostrándonos al primer humano que nos encontremos.

April: confiad en mí, seguidme.

April lleva a las tortugas a un lugar algo apartado.

April: bien, os dejo yo… me tengo que ir adiós.

Leo: espera (April se va corriendo)

¿?: Hola.

Ralph: ¿Quién eres? Muéstrate.

¿?: A mí ya me conocéis.

Donnie: ¿conocerte?

¿?: Sip, pero yo me tengo que ir tomad (les lanza un papel en el que hay escrito una dirección y se va)

Mikey: es una dirección.

Donnie: déjame ver, mmm… esta dirección me suena de haberla visto antes ¿pero en dónde?

Leo: ¿no es la dirección para ir a la casa de Carla?

Donnie: ¡es cierto! No sera que ella…

Ralph: podría ser Carla.

Leo: mmm… deberíamos ir ¿Qué opinan chicos?

Mikey: ok.

Ralph: tu solo quieres ir a ver a tu novia.

Mikey: ¡que no es mi novia!

Leo: parad ya, vamos.

Cuando llegan a la dirección indicada:

Leo: se supone que es aquí.

Donnie: mirad ahí está, en la azotea ¿tocando el piano?

Mikey: si, pues vamos.

Carla (en forma humana): hola Mikey.

Ralph: de holas nada, creo que nos debes una buena explicación.

Carla: crees bien Ralph, a ver por donde empiezo… ya se ¿recordais aquella chica-tortuga qué estaba herida en el brazo?

Donnie: ¡Cómo sabes tú eso!

Carla: ¿esto responde a tú pregunta? (les muestra la herida vendada con la tela naranja)

Leo: entonces tú eres la chica tortuga.

Carla: sip.

Donnie: pero ¿cómo? Si ahora eres humana.

Carla: veréis, se podría decir que soy 50% humana, 25% tortuga y el otro 25% extraterrestre.

Ralph: ¿extraterrestre?

Carla: em… si pero es una laaarga historia pero simplificando es porque hicieron experimentos conmigo para acabar con vosotros.

Leo: ¿nosotros?

Ralph: entonces nos conocías de antes.

Carla: esto es más complicado de explicar, es como unir piezas de un puzle, la parte extraterrestre es porque los kraang me implantaron su ADN para poder trabajar con el mio de ahí el ¨don¨ que tengo, la parte tortuga… bueno escuche a los kraang decir algo parecido a combatir al fuego con fuego, es decir otra tortuga para combatir a otra tortuga que al parecer seríais vosotros y la parte humana es porque ya lo era ¿lo entendéis?

R, M y L: bueno…

Donnie: claro como el agua.

Carla: en resumen los kraang me iban a transformar en una máquina para acabar con vosotros asi que tarde o temprano os conocería. Bueno es normal si no lo entendéis ya que a April me llevo casi una semana hacer que entendiera.

Leo: y hablando de April ¿Cómo es que la conoces?

Carla: tenemos la característica de tener parte ¨kraang¨ asi que nuestros padres se conocieron por eso ¿alguna pregunta más?

Donnie: ¿Por qué escapaste?

Carla: porque aparecí rodeada de experimentos, un bicho raro en un tanque de cristal y además escuchaba gritos y golpes (todos miran a Donnie con una gotita estilo anime)

Donnie: esto… creo que en parte es culpa mía.

Carla: también quiero aclarar que me conocisteis como humana y luego como tortuga porque puedo convertirme en alguna de las dos cuando desee además los kraang ya no se acuerdan de mí, por así decirlo es como si hubiese sido borrada de sus archivos.

Tortugas: eso está más claro.

Leo: bueno se hace tarde, nos tenemos que ir pero tenemos una buena noticia.

Carla: ¿así? ¿Cuál?

Leo: nuestro padre quiere conocerte, así que si quieres mañana puedes venir a nuestro ¨hogar¨.

Carla: ¿de verdad?

Mikey: por supuesto.

Carla: que bien, estoy deseando conocer a vuestro padre.

Leo: si te parece bien iremos a recogerte mañana a las 10:00 de la noche.

Carla: estoy de vacaciones asi que no hay problema.

Ralph: me muero de hambre, vámonos a casa ya.

Carla: ¿os gusta la pizza?

Tortugas: por supuesto.

Carla: tomad esta caja me la iba a tomar para cenar pero se me quito el hambre.

Leo: gracias, eres muy amable.

Donnie: una pregunta ¿Qué canción tocabas antes?

Carla: te refieres a la de hace un rato con el piano.

Donnie: si.

Carla: pues si queréis mañana os la toco…

¿?: ¡Carla! ¿Estas en casa?

Carla: _/oh no es Luisa/ _chicos, teneis que iros ya.

Ralph: ¿por qué?

Carla: es mi amiga, hoy habíamos quedado y se me había olvidado (los empuja hasta el filo de la azotea)

Leo: vale, vale ya entendimos pero no hace falta que nos empujes.

Carla: pues entonces hasta mañana, tomad este es mi número de teléfono por si necesitais contactarme (le da un beso en la mejilla a Mikey)

Carla: hola Luisa, ya voy (los chicos ya se han ido)

Bueno mis criaturitas de fanfiction hasta aquí el capi, como veréis hay un nuevo personaje en el fic que es el oc de Luisa Tatis bye bye.


End file.
